


The Star Trek Alphabet

by FagurFiskur



Series: Alphabet Challenges [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alphabet, Bondage, Drabble Collection, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Pon Farr, Possessive Behavior, Pretty much every genre, prompt fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim raised an eyebrow. A Vulcan Professor? Girls were gushing over a Vulcan professor? “Do Vulcans even have sex?” He asked his friend.</p><p>Bones sighed. “Drink your drink kid,” he said. “No more eavesdropping or discussing Vulcans unless we’re drunk off our asses, okay?”</p><p>--</p><p>A collection of 26 one-hundred word lipographic drabbles ranging every genre, from crack to angst to character pieces. Most are slash, some are gen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Star Trek Alphabet

**Author's Note:**

> Written in June, 2010.
> 
> These are the results of a project I had going on at my livejournal account. I asked people to post prompts that had something to do with the letters of the alphabet (say, A for Academy or B for Bondage). Then I wrote a one-hundred word drabble (well, more like 90-150 words really) based on each prompt, using every letter except the one being requested.
> 
> Beta read by snowglow1275.

**A: Academy** (prompter: chironstar)  
  
“I win.”  
  
Spock does not look up from his book. “Oh?”  
  
Jim sits down next to his lover, nuzzling into his side. “My students did better on the test. Hence, I did better. I win.”  
  
“I do not remember betting on our students’ success,” Spock intones.   
  
Jim rolls his eyes. “So we didn’t. I still win.”  
  
“Of course you did.”  
  
Jim preens. “Yep, I guess sometimes logic isn’t-” he cuts himself off. “Hey, you’re indulging me!”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Well, stop it. I’m sixty-five. I don’t need your indulging.”  
  
Spock permits the corners of his mouth to quirk ever so slightly. “Of course not.”  
  
 **B: Bondage and bruises**  (prompter: birddi)  
  
It was familiar feeling. The thrill, the anticipation, the helplessness. Jim would never trust anyone else to do this.   
  
He couldn’t see anything in the darkness, which added to his excitement. His arms were securely tied and his legs separated. Spock could do anything he wished to Jim in this situation.   
  
There was a feather light touch at his thighs and Jim spread them a little more. Spock’s hands caressed his legs, up and down, and Jim almost jumped when a hot mouth closed over his nipple.   
  
As time passed the touches got firmer and Jim’s control wore thin. He was pleading for Spock for more  _more harder please please Spock_. He would have marks in the morning and he did not care. The thought only excited him more.  
  
 **C: Copycat**  (prompter: melayneseahawk)  
  
“Stop imitating me.”  
  
“Stop imitating me.”  
  
“You are being very immature.”  
  
“You are being very immature.”  
  
Jim smirks triumphantly. The other boy, so emotionless before, is glaring openly at him. It’s exhilarating and even though Jim knows he’s being mean he doesn’t want to stop.  
  
“I will tell your mother if you do not stop.”  
  
Well, good for you jerk. “I will tell your mother if you do not stop.”  
  
The other boy is turning green now. “Jim Kirk is a toddler.”  
  
“…Jim Kirk is a toddler.” He’s not giving up now. No matter what that weirdo throws at him.  
  
“Pseudopseudohypoparathyroidism.”  
  
“Sedo…sedosedun….”   
  
The other boy smirks ever so slightly.   
  
Bastard.  
  
 **D: Daydreaming**  (prompter: zoetrope13)   
  
 _A hot tongue trails up his neck, leaving a wet, fiery trail. Nimble fingers play with his nipples, pinching, stroking in turn. It’s making Jim moan shamelessly, though what he’s not sure.  
  
His shirt is gone. His pants are next, but Spock hasn’t even got the patience to spare his clothes anymore because he tears them right off. He pushes his fingers against Jim’s lips, making him take them in without choice. Jim complies happily, runs his tongue over Spock’s fingers before sucking on them expertly-_  
  
Jim startles out of his fantasy when he hears a stuttering gasp from Spock’s station. He grins.   
  
Telepathy is  _awesome_.  
  
 **E: Enterprise**  (prompter: spookyfbi)  
  
I worship it. My ship, my lady. It asks for much, my unconditional loyalty and adoration and I grant it, without thought. Occasionally it asks for too much, my soul and my mind, but I do not pull back.  
  
But allowing it to crash and burn, abandoning it to blow up… that was not difficult. It was painful, but it was not difficult.   
  
No cost was too big to find him again. And I did. I got him back and although I had lost my lady in doing so, it was worth it.  
  
For Spock, it was worth it.  
  
 **F:**   **Feral**  (prompter: ryouseiteki)  
  
 _Heat_.   
  
It is everywhere and he is drowning in it, choking on it every time he attempts to draw a breath. It overpowers his every sense and steals his every coherent thought.  
  
He is so unbearably  _hot_ , consumed by his own blazing desire and it shames him to his very core that he would succumb to his lust like this, even though he knows it is impossible to combat.  
  
A cool hand grasps his and Spock instinctively knows _this is his mate_  and he leaps, pinning the cooler body under his own. Just as instinct takes over and his conscious mind shuts down he hears a soothing voice.  
  
“It’s okay, I got you, I got you…”  
  
 **G: Gestures** (prompter: brytewolf)   
  
Jim feels like he really shouldn’t pay so much attention to his best friend. He knows it’s natural to notice your friends’ quirks and habits, but the way he notices Bones is different. It’s like the doctor draws in his attention, all he has to do is walk into a room and Jim’s every sense will focus squarely on him.   
  
And lately Jim has been especially focused on the way Bones talks. Not with his mouth (Jim notices  _that_ too, of course) but rather his hands.  
  
Bones uses his hands a lot when he talks about stuff he’s passionate about. His work. His ex. Jim’s stupidity. He’s really expressive.   
  
It’s sort of hypnotic to watch and Jim knows he stares, knows Bones notices it too, but it’s really hard to stop. So he doesn’t.  
  
 **H: Hipbone** (prompter: brytewolf)   
  
It is a territorial gesture, almost involuntary. Occasionally, in public or private, it doesn’t matter; Spock will caress Jim’s side, in a display of possessiveness. It is disgraceful and entirely inappropriate for a Vulcan, but Spock does not particularly care.   
  
Jim is desired by many and Spock sometimes feels a need for validation. Kirk doesn’t seem to mind it anyway.   
  
Doctor McCoy complains about it on occasion, but Doctor McCoy frequently looks for reasons to criticize Spock. It is, as Jim once told Spock, “Bones’ way of being friendly. Now stop complaining about my friend and come sex me up.”  
  
It is all it takes to take Spock’s mind of McCoy.  
  
 **I: Illuminated**  (prompter: brytewolf)  
  
Spock’s not shallow. Not by a long shot. But lately, he’s been… well, concerned about the way he looks. Not that he says so, not to me anyway. But he doesn’t need to.   
  
Though really, he can’t be blamed for that. He’s sort of bloated. Even those scrawny ankles and elbows have swollen.   
  
But he’s pregnant, so what does he expect?  
  
To me he looks wonderful. Because that’s not just Spock anymore, that’s our baby. Our daughter. So, yeah, Spock may grumble (he does by the way, no matter what he may tell you) and feel fat and ugly (Vulcans don’t care about outward appearances my ass) but he looks better than ever.  
  
He glows.  
  
 **J: Jealousy** (prompter: ryouseiteki)  
  
The Captain and the Ambassador are standing unnecessarily close to each other. 5.5 centimeters closer than is strictly appropriate in a professional situation. But then Spock supposes neither man’s intentions are entirely professional.  
  
Captain Kirk is interested in Spock romantically. He has made it quite clear, although Spock has also made it clear that he does not return the Captain’s affections. Their relationship is delicate enough as it is. So that the younger man is interested in Spock’s counterpart is perfectly understandable.  
  
But the Ambassador has no business returning the Captain’s advances. Whatever their relationship was like in the other universe, the fact remains that this is  _not_ that universe and Captain Kirk is  _not_ the Ambassador’s Captain.  
  
The Captain laughs at something the Ambassador says and Spock has to restrain himself so as not to walk over there and physically separate them. It is a most disconcerting feeling.  
  
 **K: Kissing**  (prompter: zoetrope13)   
  
Jim reclines ever so slightly in his chair and his eyelids droop. Those diplomatic events are so incredibly  _boring_. Just a bunch of unnecessary formalities. What’s the point of it?  
  
“Captain, please pay attention.” Jim almost jumps in his seat at his First Officer’s hushed voice.   
  
“I am paying attention,” he protests once he’s regained his composure. He receives an arched eyebrow in response. “I am!”   
  
“I apologize. I was not aware that drooling was an indication of interest among humans.”  
  
Damn Vulcan sass. Jim scowls, but his Vulcan lover oh so discreetly extends two fingers under the table. Jim meets them halfway with his own and smiles. Maybe diplomatic meetings aren’t all bad.  
  
“At least try not to fall asleep.”  
  
Damn Vulcan sass.  
  
 **L: Love triangle**  (prompter: zoetrope13)  
  
It’s not fair, McCoy thinks as he watches Jim and Spock standing on the bridge next to each other, as if they were made for it. He was Jim’s friend first. They knew each other years before he even met Spock.  
  
And Spock had  _hated_ Jim when they’d first met. He’d even  _marooned_ him, for Christ’s sake. McCoy doesn’t know why Jim forgave him. He sure hasn’t.  
  
But now they’re friends. They’re more than friends; McCoy can see that there’s something happening between them. And he hates it. Jim is his.  
  
It’s wrong to think that way, of course. Jim’s a person, not a possession. And he can be with whoever he wants. Even if that person is Spock. McCoy knows this. That doesn’t mean he has to accept it.  
  
 **M: Mindmeld**  (prompter: spookyfbi)   
  
If Kirk had to describe it, he’d say it was like floating. No, that’s not entirely accurate.   
  
It’s loosing yourself in sensation. It’s being with the one you cherish, in ways far beyond the physical.   
  
It’s being able to experience each other’s pleasure. Touching and being touched. Feeling Spock’s lust and desire course through his own veins, always with a steady undercurrent of love and devotion. Sinking into Spock in real life and experiencing it through their bond as it happens, or being penetrated by Spock and feeling that too.   
  
It’s being one with each other, in every sense of the word.  
  
 **N: Something old, something New**  (prompter: melayneseahawk)  
  
“Are you ready?”  
  
Jim sighed. “I guess so.” He adjusted his tie.   
  
“It’s almost time, so you’d best make sure,” McCoy said, amused.  
  
Jim glared at the good doctor. “Why are you here?” He patted his hair. Why did it have to stick up so much?  
  
“Somebody’s gotta make sure you go through with this.”  
  
Hah, likely. “You? You’re more likely to aid my escape.” He was probably just there to watch Jim squirm.  
  
McCoy laughed. “True.” The chimes of bells reached them. They both stilled.   
  
“You ready?”  
  
Jim drew a deep breath. He smiled. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”  
  
McCoy ruffled his hair. “Time to face the music, kid.”  
  
 **O: Olfactory senses**  (prompter: cannedbonbon)  
  
Every being has a very distinct scent. As a Vulcan, I can discern between these smells better than any human can. I frequently find that an individual’s smell relates with their character.   
  
Likewise, it is helpful in detecting feelings. An angry human will smell differently than a pleased Caitian. Every day I am encircled by differencing smells. But it is all subtle and barely discernible.  
  
Except the Captain’s scent. It is strange, but every time I am in the same general area as the Captain it fills my senses and seizes my interest. It is enticing and inviting, in varying degrees as per his feelings at each given time. When he feels particularly intensely it is virtually tangible and his feelings near transmittable.  
  
I find myself speculating what the Captain smells like when stimulated.  
  
 **P: Possessiveness**  (prompter: ryouseiteki)  
  
“You’re making it difficult, you know.”   
  
I looked down at my mate tucked by my side, lids heavy and muscles relaxed. He always looked his most beautiful like this, worn-out by our activities. “I do not. What am I making difficult?”  
  
“You insist on making this, us, a secret,” Jim began.   
  
“You do as well,” I reminded him before he could continue.   
  
“I do,” he agreed. “But I don’t leave any dubious marks on you.”  
  
I glanced guiltily at the bite mark on his neck. “You are desired by many,” I informed him. “I admit I cannot always control the urge to mark you as mine to stave off others. Do you wish for this to cease?”  
  
I could feel Jim smile into my neck. “No. I like it. Just try to bite below the neckline next time?”  
  
 **Q: Quaint**  (prompter: melayneseahawk)   
  
“What do you call that odd apparatus?”   
  
Jim glanced down where the chief was pointing. “You mean my pants?”  
  
The chief looked absolutely delighted. “Pants! Such an unusual word for such an unusual garment.”  
  
“I guess,” Jim said hesitantly. “Er- anyway, I am here as a representative for the United Federation of Planets to-“  
  
“There’s no need for formal talk,” the chief interrupted. “Come, tell me more of your strange culture.”  
  
He grasped Jim’s shoulder and led him to the city centre. Jim shrugged helplessly at the rest of the landing party, who followed them.  
  
“Now, I have read plenty of your planet in preparation for your arrival,” the chief explained. “But there is so much more I would like to learn. For example, the curious greeting you perform with your hands.”  
  
“A handshake?”  
  
“Precisely! And your odd sexual habits-“  
  
This was going to be a long afternoon.  
  
 **R: Revenge**  (prompter: spookyfbi)  
  
“Don’t do it Spock.”  
  
Spock glances at McCoy, his eyes going immediately back to his victim. “Leave. No one has to witness this.”  
  
“It’s too late.” McCoy’s voice is callous, masking his pain. “He’s dead, Spock. And killing this man won’t change a thing.”  
  
“It will make me happy.” McCoy lets out an empty chuckle, because Spock admitting to his emotions now, when it’s way too late, is kind of funny in a messed up way.  
  
“It won’t, Spock. Put him down so Smith and Matthews can take him into custody. The son of a bitch will get what’s coming to him, but not this way. It’s not what Jim would have wanted and you know it.”  
  
A few moments pass in silence. Finally Spock lets the man go, and he lands in the soil with a wet thud, unconscious.  
  
McCoy nods. “Let’s go back to the ship.”  
  
 **S: Super Strong**  (prompter: saffrongreen)  
  
Jim loved how vulnerable it made him feel. How with no trouble at all, he could be pinned to the ground and no matter how he fought, it would be futile. The thought alone never failed to turn him on, which probably meant he had a problem, but whatever. Let McCoy worry about that.  
  
It made him feel protected. Not that he needed protecting, mind you. But it felt kind of nice to be able to relax and let go. Jim loved that too.  
  
But more than anything, Jim loved the man all that power belonged to. Cliché, he knew. But true.  
  
 **T: Teacher**  (prompter: chironstar)  
  
“He’s so sexy.”  
  
“I know! And he looks unbelievably good in his uniform.”  
  
“Yummy.”  
  
“I hear he’s married.”  
  
“No way. Engaged maybe. You know Vulcan kids are bonded really early on?”  
  
“You really believe Professor Spock would be-”  
  
Jim raised an eyebrow. A Vulcan Professor? Girls were gushing over a  _Vulcan professor_? “Do Vulcans even have sex?” He asked his friend.  
  
Bones sighed. “Drink your drink kid,” he said. “No more eavesdropping or discussing Vulcans unless we’re drunk off our asses, okay?”  
  
“Bu-”  
  
“Drink. Your. Drink. Bar’s gonna close in a couple of hours.”  
  
“A Vulcan Professor,” Jim whispered in disbelief. Who knew Vulcans could ever be considered appealing?  
  
 **U: Undies**  (prompter: tlakht)  
  
Sometimes Janice hated her job. Now don’t get her wrong, working on the Enterprise was an amazing experience. Still… Janice got the feeling the Captain didn’t really know what to make of her. He mostly had her do menial tasks- things more appropriate for a trained monkey.  
  
Like now, she was being sent halfway across the ship to… fetch Mr. Spock’s report. See? Trained monkey work. The report didn’t even have the decency to be hidden away somewhere. No, it was right there on the desk, in plain view. She grabbed it and was exiting the room when she spotted something on the floor by the bed.  
  
A pair of bright red boxer briefs. Well. Those most definitely did  _not_ belong to Mr. Spock. In fact, Janice distinctly remembered seeing them on the Captain’s floor not one week ago.  
  
Janice grinned. Sometimes she loved her job.  
  
 **V: Vulcan purple ceremonial/family ribbon**  (prompter: birddi)  
  
It was kind of terrifying. Okay, really terrifying. Admittedly, I’d seen Spock lose control before. I’d caused it myself a few times.   
  
But this was something different. I saw nothing of my First Officer in the feral beast before me. The softness was completely gone from his eyes, replaced with burning rage. Why had I agreed to this again?  
  
Right. Spock’s safety. Because he was more important to me than anyone else. Because I’d do anything for him.  
  
Because I’m an idiot.   
  
They tied ridiculous purple sashes around our waists and handed us strange weapons. Did they really need to supply him with more ways to harm me?   
  
Before I could figure out how to use the damn thing, Spock attacked. What had I gotten myself into?  
  
 **W: Wet**  (prompter: saffrongreen)  
  
Jim can’t help but laugh. That earns him a scornful glare from Spock, but it’s kind of ineffective.  
  
Because Spock is completely and utterly  _drenched_. It’s kind of adorable, actually, because it makes him look like an angry cat someone pushed into the pool.  
  
Their six months old daughter Amanda sits in the bath tub and babbles incoherently, looking inordinately pleased about the entire situation.   
  
“Next time,” Spock says in a dangerously even tone. “ _You_ are bathing her.”  
  
Jim breaks into another fit of laughter. Spock glares at him again and stands up, leaving Jim and their daughter alone in the bathroom.  
  
“Nice job kid,” Jim tells Amanda. Her only response is a happy gurgle.  
  
 **X: Xenobiology lesson**  (prompter: cannedbonbon)  
  
“Come  _oooon_.”  
  
“No.”  
  
“Please?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“I’ll be your friend!”  
  
“An ineffective bribe, as we are already quite good friends. I have already told you no. I do not know why you insist on continuing your pestering.”  
  
“Spock, what’s the big deal? It’s not like I’m asking you to kill someone for me.”  
  
“Disturbingly enough I find it would almost be preferable to your request.”  
  
“I’m gonna see it eventually, y’know. You might as well show it to me now.”  
  
“Captain, I fail to see how showing you my genitalia is going to help your understanding of Vulcan culture.”  
  
“Just drop your pants. I’ll make it an order if I have to.”  
  
“Incorrigible.”  
  
 **Y: Yes**  (prompter: saffrongreen)  
  
He was fourteen the first time it happened. He had no idea what he was doing or what was being done to him, but he knew he didn’t like it. He tried to tell her no, but she ignored him.  
  
Next time he was seventeen. That time he fought back, but it ended the same and it left him feeling vulnerable and humiliated.  
  
Along came Bones. Bones was different. He was gentle and caring and… still wrong. Jim was beginning to think that something was wrong with  _him_. At least when he told Bones no he listened and backed off.  
  
He didn’t think about it again until he met Spock. All of a sudden it was all he could think about. For the first time in his life, he wanted it.   
  
And when Spock gave it to him, Jim didn’t tell him no.  
  
 **Z: Zenith**  (prompter: chironstar)  
  
They are surrounded. Jim can hear the thunderous sound of the enemy army approaching from the other side of their make-shift fortress. This is it. They’re two against thousands, with no way out.   
  
“Any word from Scotty?” Jim asks, but Spock shakes his head.  
  
“Negative. Repairs are no doubt still being made.” Spock’s voice is clear and calm, giving away nothing.  
  
Jim sighs. “I guess that’s it then.”  
  
“Captain-“  
  
“It’s been an honor serving with you Mr. Spock,” Jim cuts in.  
  
Spock nods briefly. “Likewise, Jim.”  
  
“I don’t know about you, but I don’t plan on going quietly.”  
  
And Spock  _smiles_ , the tiniest curve of his lips and suddenly everything is right in the world. “Then we shall, as they say, ‘go out with a bang’.”  
  
Jim smiles back. Hell yeah.  
  
They charge.


End file.
